Sliding bearing composite materials consisting of a load bearing substrate and a sliding layer overlay are generally known.
Sliding bearing composite materials can be used to form a variety of bearings, such as plain bearing bushing used, for example, by the automotive industry. Such plain bearing bushings can be used for door, hood, and engine compartment hinges, seats, steering columns, flywheels, balancer shaft bearings, etc. Additionally, plain bearing bushings formed from the sliding bearing composite materials can also be used in non-automotive applications.
There is an ongoing need for improved bearings.